St Judy's Comet
by Crow and Growl
Summary: Leia is sick and Han has taken over all of the Ben night shifts.
Technically, it was Leia's night to take care of Ben, but she had been sick the last few days and Han had entrusted himself with all the shifts. The first few nights Leia wasn't feeling well, she would start to get up when Ben began to cry, but Han would insist she rest. She had finally given up trying to do her part which secretly was a happy relief for her.

Most nights, Ben would start to settle down after Han held him for a few minutes, but tonight was not going to be that way if Ben had anything to say about it. Han sat with him rocking him until he started to dose off and would carry him back to his crib. As soon as Ben could feel Han putting him down, Ben would start to cling to his father tightly and Han, being afraid of his sick wife getting up, would back away from the crib and start the whole process over.

This time Han was determined to make sure Ben was fast asleep before attempting to move him back to bed. Han was already exhausted from being woken up in the middle of the night, but it had really started to take a toll on him after being on nighttime Ben duty five nights in a row. He felt like he would fall asleep in the chair before Ben did. Finally, Ben fell asleep, but Han was going to sit there with him for a while longer before attempting to put Ben back.

After sitting there with his son for another fifteen minutes, Han was feeling confident that Ben was out for good so he slowly rose to his feet with his boy in his arms. He gently set Ben down in his crib and stroked the side of his face. Everything seemed to be going fine. He was elated to finally go back to his room and get as good of a rest as he could sleeping next to his ill wife. Han slowly started making his way out the door and was just about to close it when his nightmare started all over again. Ben started wailing. Han rushed back in the room and shut the door quickly as to not wake Leia. He walked over to Ben's crib and saw him standing holding onto the edge. As soon as he reached the crib, Ben was silent. Han squatted and tried to reason with his son.

"Buddy, you have to sleep. Your mom needs to sleep. I need to sleep and you crying isn't helping any of us," Han said, obviously drained. Ben let out a sneeze that shook his tiny body, but was the sweetest thing Han had heard. Han let out a quick chuckle.

"Oh, you poor guy. Your mom got you sick, didn't she?" he said. "Alright, little man, hang on."

Han went over and grabbed a stepstool and brought it to the crib. He made his way into Ben's crib and tried to contort his tall body into his son's crib. Ben immediately went and flopped his body on top of Han's chest. It was terribly uncomfortable for Han, but Ben seemed to be happy and who was he to disturb his son who was finally resting?

"Sleep tight," Han said.

* * *

Morning came and Leia woke up to find no Han in bed next to her which never happened. Han had never been an early riser. In fact, Leia would go as far as to describe him as a grump in the morning.

 _I must have been a nuisance all night if Han slept in the guest room._

She got out of bed, put on her robe and made her way to Ben's room to check on him. She opened the door and almost screamed. She found Han in Ben's crib, mangled, but out like a light and Ben curled up right beside him. Leia stood there and stared at her boys for a few moments. She couldn't decide if it was better to let them sleep or to wake Han so he could stretch out his body in their bed. She decided the latter was better since Ben would be up soon anyway. She made her way over to Ben's crib and started stroking Han's hair back. He slightly readjusted his body, but was still out.

"Han," Leia whispered while still petting his head. He slowly awoke and looked at Leia confused. She smiled at him and he continued to look at her, partially confused, partially grumpy.

"Go back to bed. I'll take it from here," Leia softly said. Han nodded his head and closed his eyes. Leia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Han, go to _our_ bed. Get some sleep," she said as gently as possible without disturbing Ben.

Han slowly got up, fearful of waking up Ben. He finally managed to get out without bothering him. Leia got on her tip-toes and kissed Han on his cheek.

"He has a cold," Han said groggily. He walked past Leia and almost made it out of Ben's room before realizing he left her hanging so he backtracked, kissed her on top of her head and woozily made the walk back to their room.


End file.
